On The Edge Of The Forest:A Walk In The Park
by Angela M
Summary: Virgina and Wolf take a walk in the park, but danger lurks in New York's shadows


ON THE EDGE OF THE FOREST: A WALK IN THE PARK  
  
Virginia and Wolf had been in New York three months by this point, and moved into a new apartment. Well, that is to say they moved up to one of the nicer apartments in the building that her father and her had shared while he was the janitor. Needless to say they enjoyed the extra room the new place had to offer.  
  
Wolf, upon arriving in Manhattan for the second time, and with out a time constraint this time was able to realize how vastly different this world was from his. Stereos, television, cars, planes, TV evangelist, all of it he could now take notice of. At first everything seemed new and wondrous but it was almost getting to the point where he didn't take notice of such things anymore. Deep down Wolf just liked to run and frolic.take that as you will. with Virginia.  
  
It was a clear night, the second night of the full moon. Virginia didn't fear that wolf would go of the handle like he did last time simply because he had informed her that it was partially due to the fact of the Queen's pressure that caused him to act that way. Since two months had gone by and he had yet to do anything other than maybe snap a little she felt it would be ok when he suggested that the two of them go for a late night walk down in central park.  
  
"Ooo Virginia! Just look at the stars aren't the magnificent!" Wolf exclaimed as the walked hand in hand down the path.  
  
"I'm surprised that we can see them as well as we do, considering all the light given off by the city." Virginia looked to Wolf who was giving her a 'you missed the point' look, and she sighed.  
  
"But you're right, they are beautiful"  
  
Wolf came close to her and nibbled on her ear a bit and whispered.  
  
"Not nearly as beautiful as you my creamy-Virginia."  
  
Virginia just smiled, and then a cat running past them quickly drew Wolf's attention away.  
  
"It's just a cat Wolf."  
  
"Ooooo I know but.but .I gotta hunt something.it's the moon and there's nothing to hunt in the city."  
  
So what should she do, let him run off into Central Park to chase cats no less and leave her all alone in the dark. On the other hand she had never been afraid to be by her self before, so she gave a little head nod saying 'go ahead'.  
  
Wolf smiled and ran after the cat.  
  
Virginia though to her self that living in a big city like New York might be unfair to Wolf who was used to well more open spaces with things to hunt. It had been only a few minutes after Wolf had dashed off after the cat that Virginia felt some one cover her mouth and drag her be hind some bushes.  
  
Her eyes went wide with fear, sure she had faced trolls, deadly swamps, dwarves, huntsmen and evil stepmothers but they were nothing compared to the slime that lurked in the darkness of New York.  
  
The man who grabbed her pushed her roughly onto the ground and held a gun up to her.  
  
"Well what have we here? It isn't wise for pretty little girls to walk alone at night. You never know what might happen."  
  
The man was probably in his mid-thirties with dirty blond hair, he was sneering at her and Virginia started to get up off the ground. The man lifted his gun.  
  
"Oh I wouldn't be thinking of running little girl."  
  
Virginia's heart started to pound where was Wolf.  
  
The orange tomcat led Wolf on a merry chase through the park and was just about to cat the little fur ball when he smelt something amiss.  
  
"Virginia!" he called, he could smell her fear and could almost hear her racing heart.  
  
"Oh huff puff, I shouldn't have left her alone."  
  
The man holding the gun moved closer to Virginia and smiled a sinister smile.  
  
"Now how about ya make it easy for me and come her and do what your told."  
  
"Stay away from me, or I'll scream." She threatened with a quivering voice.  
  
"Who would hear you? Who would care, you'll just be another statistic."  
  
Virginia's eyes went wide, though not from the retort of the scum that stood before her, no it was because Wolf had just came up and grabbed the man by the throat.  
  
"I'll hear her.and if you hurt her I would kill you VERY slowly."  
  
Now that declaration almost scared Virginia since wolf never talked about hurting people let alone kill them, then she though that he was only doing it to protect her.his mate.  
  
"Drop the gun" Wolf commanded.  
  
"I'll kill the girl.I'm not afraid of you!" the man cried.  
  
Wolf sniffed the air.  
  
"Oh I beg to differ, I can smell your fear, you reek of it."  
  
Wolf's features had gone dark and that "big bad wolf" look, that he dawned back in Little Lamb Village.  
  
"Listen man," Virginia's attacker stuttered. "I.I wasn't going to hurt your girl."  
  
"No? It doesn't look that way from were I'm standing."  
  
The man began to shake, the man behind him hold him by the throat scared him. No one had ever threatened him like that before. It was his tone of voice the attacker thought it sounded as if it had no problem with killing as if it had done it before and one more wouldn't hurt.  
  
"Ok..ok man just let me go.I..I don't want any problems." And to articulate this more he dropped the gun.  
  
Wolf then through the man away from him, who quickly got up and ran as fast as he could away form Wolf.  
  
"Oh Virginia!" Wolf cried helping her to his feet.  
  
"I am so so so so sorry! I shouldn't have left you.you could have been hurt.or," he took a sharp breath "or killed."  
  
Wolf whined slightly when he thought of what might have happened. Virginia drew him into an embrace.  
  
"Its ok Wolf.nothing happened.its ok."  
  
"No it's not ok, I should have been thinking."  
  
She smiled, if one thing was certain Wolf would never leave her, she would never worry about her baby going though what she went through as a child and that was EXTREMELY comforting.  
  
"Wolf.You wouldn't let anything happen to us.you don't have to apologize, I'm just glad you were here."  
  
She took his and hand started to walk back to the apartment. She would always be safe with Wolf around. 


End file.
